Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Reports- Hidden Files
by luckygirl88
Summary: The hidden files of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What lurks in these files and reports have remain uncovered and unanswered until now This is just a short creepypasta fic. Not meant to be anything special. Enjoy


Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place where fantasy and fun come to life, at least the slogan says so. Freddy's used to be a magical place for children of all ages. The pizza tasted like the cardboard it came from, the games were typical at least, somewhat enjoyable and made the kids happy, the prizes cheap and breakable and lastly the animatronic crew, something oddly different and unique about them. If you ever went to Freddy's then you knew you never came for the pizza, the games or even the crappy prizes. You came just to see the animatronics. I know, it's funny to say that, but it's true. They were advanced for their time. No one could figure out how they moved on their own like that. Heck, even other companies got jealous to the point they tried to copy one of their own, but it didn't turn out well. Instead the animatronic blew up upon any command given.

This was how popular the pizza joint was. In fact, in an interview they asked the CEO of the company how these animatronics move around so easily. His reply was "It's the magic that helps them move around so easily. We wanted the character's to feel real to the children and interact with them easily so each guest felt unique and special. We saw other companies and amusement parks use the traditional mascot suit, but the problem with those is that the mouths don't move, the eyes don't blink and person wearing the suit can't speak to the children. The children only find interest in those characters for a short time. Upon studying, we found that children tentatively listen and focus better to animatronics and seem more engaged and interactive. With that, we shifted our focus to animatronic studies and see which animatronic technology children relate with better. Upon our research, we we're surprised to find a company so secretly advanced in their studies that they made these things move around on their own so easily. In fact, they wouldn't even tell us their secret and how it was done. That's the true magic behind Freddy's. No one, not even our own company knows what makes them interact so easily,"

Because of the success of the animatronics, people all around fled to Freddy's just to see the characters. Freddy, the star of the attraction was always the most popular with the children. It was the way he moved, acted and even spoke that made children like him. He wasn't cheesy, but he wasn't boring either. His voice was smooth, entertainable and had a sense of charismatic charm. Children often found this easy to listen to and related more with the character as a person than just a animatronic figure. Bonnie was the second most popular animatronic and often was a favorite among little boys than girls. He was designed to fit into whatever trend was popular at the time, what the kids we're into. His personality often switched around a lot because of this. It's uncertain how long his personality would stay the same for, but according to one audio recording given to me by a past customer, we can tell he seemed light hearted and upbeat. He would say things like "Hey guys! You ready to strum your guitar!?" or "Come on boys and girls, let's rock!" There was also Chica. She was popular with the girls and was designed to be that way. She loved to eat, but also loved singing side by side with Freddy. However, as time went on people found her unappealing, scary even. The company had plans to re-design her, but never got around to it. Girls started relating her less and less. The company became worried that they might have to take her out and replace her, but after a while, children started enjoying her once again. The company was relieved and let Chica stay was she was. Lastly, there is Foxy. Foxy, design wise was surprising well done, Foxy never did well with the children. He was an adventuring pirate wanting to sail the seven seas. Some reports say he even had a ship mate, but no recorded evidence of this was found or even the animatronic its self. At the time, adventure shows were popular and among hits with little boys. The company decided to take action and make an animatronic based around this trend. However, by the time Foxy was completed and put into action, adventure shows like that weren't popular and so Foxy had a hard time fitting into the pizza joint. He would do well on and off, but not like the company expected. Even so, some reports say that they had planned to shut down Foxy because of the lack of interest in the character. It's hard to say if he was shut down because of this or possibly something else.

Freddy's continued to thrive for several years, until an incident occurred. No one is exactly sure what happened, but according to witness reports, interviews and even local and national new reports, something happened at Freddy's. In the year 1987, five parents reported their children went missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Each parent described the event differently from one another. One parent said that they left the table to go pick up the pizza and when they came back their child ran off. They asked one of the customers if they saw their child and reported one of the workers in a Freddy Suit came up to them and took them off, possibly for a game. Another child reported both their children went missing and said that a strange employee came and asked her children if they wanted to see something special. The mother allowed their children to go off, but after a short time became worried seeing how it was getting late and her kids hadn't returned back yet. The worried parents informed the manager of the event and immediately shut down the restaurant and asked all the employees to stay until the investigation was over. Eventually the employee was caught and sent to jail by police, but the children were never found.

Days later, a report stated that one of the employees saw another employee do something odd and out of character. At night when the animatronics were turned off, the employee thought he saw one of the workers stuff something into the suits. Upon some brief investigation, nothing was found in the animatronics other than wires and the endo skeletons. It was then assumed the employee was day dreaming, stressed from his job and clearly was imaging things. The employee was asked to take some time off. That employee never returned to his job and no one knows what happened. After that event, some customers began reporting of odd odors coming from inside the pizza joint. As one of the customers put it "The place smells like rotting flesh. I don't know what they put in their pizza, but I can't stand taking my child here. The fumes smell so bad I feel deathly sick." After that, some people began to notice that the animatronics eyes began to fill up with blood and mucus. Some people noticed that the animatronics acted strangely and not like before. During the day with the kids they acted fine, but they oddly just stared at all the adults. They looked at them deathly in the eyes, almost to say "You did this to us". It began to freak some customers out. Another investigation took place at Freddy's, but found nothing was wrong.

Then came the day no one expected to happen. A report stated at Freddy's, a child was at his birthday party celebrating over by Foxy's Pirate Cove. One of the children decided to get close to Foxy and climb up the animatronic, as kids like to do. Normally this was fine, just so long as the child didn't get hurt. Accidents have happened before where the animatronics have hit the children by mistake, usually resulting in the parents not taking better care of their children. However, according to the report, this time was different. Some reports state that Foxy began to make weird noises on stage. Other reports say he began to kink his head off to the side and chanted his pirate speech backwards. In some witness investigations, customers said that Foxy also said things like "Help Me" or "It's Me" and in some cases "It's Him, Get Out". It was unsure what exactly happened on stage, but what was known is that the child who climb onto him got bit. A large chunk of the front of the head was missing. Blood was spilling onto the floor and various children nearby Foxy. The one child who was celebrating his party said the following, "Why would Foxy do that? I thought Foxy was a good pirate? Why would Foxy hurt my friend? Why Foxy? Why?" Luckily the child was fine and sent to the hospital. The child managed to live, but due to the bite, the children can barely comprehend word and phases and has a hard time speaking. Therefore, reports of what the child witness we're never conducted as it was deemed pointless. The parents of child then sued the company in lawsuit. After that, the company paid a large sum of money and closed down Freddy's a few days after leaving its doors open. Foxy was then put on out of order until the final day of closing and Freddy's became a "once was" establishment.

Eye witnesses later claimed that around midnight they would see employees enter the building and in some cases never be seen the next day. Police investigated the place and found nothing at the scene. When addressed to the CEO, he simply said, "As much as it painfully hurts us, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closed down. There is nothing going on at the later hours of the night. People are simply spreading rumors around after the shutdown of our company. There are plans to eventually re-open the place under new establishment as we work out a trade deal, but as for now, nothing is going on at Freddy's and what you simply hear is a rumor,"

However, this doesn't mean that this is a rumor. What is hidden beyond its doors is a mystery. After putting together all this evidence and checking the place out myself, I believe that there is something going on at Freddy's that the company doesn't want us to know about. Upon my own findings, I found that at night the animatronics roam on their own looking for any person in the building. They often moan and make other weird noises while walking the halls. The images will sometimes change and I tend to see a floating golden Freddy appearing and suddenly disappearing. I believe that this place has a strange unknown that must be heard about. If anyone finds this report, please spread the news as quickly as possible. This must be heard. This will be my last night as the kitchen is the only one with no camera. If I don't write back by tomorrow regarding my newest findings, then it is assumed I am dead. Please, spread the news.

1987 Freddy Fazbear Reports- Uncovered Hidden Files


End file.
